This invention relates generally to windshield wiper/washer systems and specifically to a windshield wiper/washer system operated by a multi-functional apparatus for selectively operating more than one mechanical device coupled thereto.
Almost all automotive vehicles have a single or a pair of windshield wiper assemblies. These assemblies traditionally include rubber wiper blades mounted upon claw brackets. These claw brackets are attached to wiper arms mounted upon rotating shafts. These shafts are either directly driven by electric motors or driven by a single electric motor which actuates series or parallel coupled four-bar linkage mechanism. It is further known to provide a wiper system, in combination with a wash device, to clean the windshields of the automotive vehicle.
It is also common to employ a window wiper assembly for cleaning rear windows of automotive vehicles. Typically, these types of rear window wiper assemblies include a wiper blade mounted upon a bracket which is coupled to a wiper arm. The wiper arm is attached to a wiper shaft rotatably driven in a cyclical oscillating manner by a helical gear. A reversible, fractional horsepower, DC electric motor serves to actuate the helical gear through an armature shaft mounted worm gear enmeshed therewith. This type of rear window wiper arrangement is usually mounted upon a pivoting liftgate of a mini-van, station wagon, sport-utility vehicle, or the like. Examples of conventional window wiper assemblies and motor mechanisms are disclosed within the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,039 entitled "Windshield Wiper Motor" which issued to Isii on Jan. 9, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,398 entitled "Driving Device for Window Wiper of Motor Vehicles" which issued to Heinrich on Nov. 7, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,482 entitled "Rear Window Wiper Motor Control" which issued to Goertler, et al. on Jun. 22, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,624 entitled "Arrangement for Wiping a Vehicle Window" which issued to Seibicke on Mar. 31, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,723 entitled "Motor Vehicle Windshield Wiper Having a Parking Position Outside the Wiper Area" which issued to Schneider, et al. on Sep. 26, 1972; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,772 entitled "Windshield Wiper Motor Link Depressed Park Mechanism" which issued to Beard, et al. on May 30, 1972. All of these patents are incorporated by reference herewithin.
Some conventional vehicles also provide a rear window release lock or latch, actuated by a solenoid, which can be unlocked to allow for upward pivotal movement of the rear window in relation to the otherwise stationary liftgate. In combination therewith, a separate liftgate lock is often mounted upon the liftgate door for fastening the liftgate to the body to prevent inadvertent pivotal opening. This liftgate lock is traditionally operated by manual key or handle rotation, or through a separate electric motor or solenoid. In addition, a separate windshield washer mechanism is commonly mounted within the liftgate door for spraying the rear window of the automotive vehicle with a washer fluid to loosen debris thereon for subsequent wiping by the windshield wiper mechanism.
Furthermore, separate motors and solenoids are required to actuate passenger door locks, antenna retraction mechanisms, headlamp cover retraction mechanisms, fuel filler door locks and other similar functions. The traditional need for such a multiplicity of electromagnetic devices has increased the automotive vehicle weight and cost while further proving difficult to package within the often small spaces provided. This added weight is especially detrimental when the window wiper mechanism, window washer mechanism, rear window lock and liftgate lock, as well as their distinct respective electromagnetic devices, are all incorporated within the pivoting liftgate. Not only is the piece cost increased due to this multiplicity of electromagnetic devices, but the assembly cost, part number proliferation and handling costs, electrical wiring costs, objectional motor noise, and failure modes are increased.